Dreamscaperers/Gideon Rises
"Dreamscaperers" http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/gravity-falls/episode-guide/EP01566290?aid=zap2it and "Gideon Rises" are the nineteenth and twentieth episodes, respectively, in the first season of Gravity Falls, serving as the season finale.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/354082639902277632 "Dreamscaperers" premiered on July 12, 2013, with "Gideon Rises" following on August 2, 2013. Synopsis Part 1: "Dreamscaperers" As it rains, Dipper and Mabel play a game in the attic to pass the time, and Stan calls them down to make fun of Gideon's latest commercial with him. The gang proceed to recall their past experiences and dislike of him and pay closest attention to his frequent plots to take over the Mystery Shack, and immediately after doing so hear Gideon break in and try to unlock Stan's safe. They confront Gideon, who initially does not take Stan seriously, but ultimately flees when Stan hits him with a broom. Stan checks on the deed and teases Gideon more, and Gideon plots to release a secret weapon to get into Stan's mind. Later, as Wendy and the Pines are watching a western movie, Mabel suggests they switch films to Dream Boy High, which the others refuse to watch. Terrified by a bat in the kitchen, Soos rushes into the living room, and Stan sends a reluctant Dipper to take care of the issue; he ends up frightened and hurt. Afterwards, Mabel and Soos tend to his injuries while Dipper complains about always having to do the hardest chores. Soos replies that Stan's personality one of "life's great mysteries," and he decides to investigate another of such: whether or not it is possible to lick one's own elbow. Stan shortly after calls Dipper to fix the clogged sink, which angers his nephew even more. Meanwhile, Gideon performs a ritual to summon the dream demon Bill Cipher, who engages in various antics before making a deal with Gideon: he will invade Stan's mind, and Gideon is to help Bill with a project of his own. Mabel and Soos, who have witnessed the entire occurrence while hiding behind a bush, rush back to the Shack to tell Dipper, in the process of sweeping while his uncle sleeps, what they saw. Dipper consults 3 and reads of the dangers of Bill, and watches the demon descend upon Stan's mind. After learning that they can prevent Bill's chaos by traveling into Stan's head themselves, they prepare and recite the necessary incantation. Inside Stan's brain, the gang explore a bit and meet Bill, who is expecting them. Mabel tries to tackle him but instead goes into and right back out of the mysterious creature, who expresses issues a warning and his extreme doubt, because of his power. Mabel remains skeptical that he can figure out what she is thinking of, but is overjoyed when he brings her boy fantasy to life, and Bill shoots Dipper with a laser before entering the Shack in Stan's head in search of his sought out memory. After a bit of goofing around, the gang ventures into the psychological Shack to search through Stan's memories, which include time in Colombian jail, being a door-to-door vacuum salesman, his disastrous date with Lazy Susan, and more. While Dipper sneaks a peek at Stan's memories of him to find Stan's apparently disappointing, true feelings about him, the others--including Bill disguised as Soos--look for and find the proper door. Bill reveals his true form, teases Mabel and Soos, and runs off with the memory, and when Dipper arrives shortly after, he express rage about Stan hating him. Dipper refuses to offer further help, and the others go to confront Bill without him. As Bill is about to give Gideon the code, Mabel shoots the memory of the code out off Bill's hand and into the bottomless pit. This sends Bill into a fit of extreme anger, in which he establishes an arena to face Mabel, Soos, and Mabel's dream boys with his weapon of choice: nightmares. Meanwhile, as Dipper searches for an exit, he comes across the memory of Stan expressing his actual feelings toward Dipper, and after watching the rest of the memory, learns that Stan is only hard on him to prepare him to face the world. However, he is sucked into the memory, and the Stan within the recollection makes him away of the ability to do whatever he wants within the mind. Dipper then realizes that he must stop Bill and rushes off. As the demon is torturing Mabel and Soos with their nightmares (a British dog man for Soos, and making Mabel ugly) and prepares to finish them off once and for all, Dipper arrives with the news of being able to make dreams reality and demonstrates the ability to his comrades via laser vision. Mabel decides to give herself the ability to shoot kitten heads from her arms, Soos utilizes a question mark beam from his stomach, and so forth. Just as Soos, the twins, and Mabel's dream boys are about to send Bill out of Stan's head, he stops them, warns them of an approaching evil, and leaves. Stan wakes up and thereby forces Soos and the twins out of his head. They are relieved to have been rid of Bill, but their relief is cut short as Gideon reveals that he used dynamite to obtain the deed to the Shack and forces the "trespassers" out as he has Bud destroy the building. The credits convey the message of "to be continued." Part 2: "Gideon Rises" The episode starts off with a bird's eye view of Gravity Falls as the town is engulfed in a mysterious shadow. The scene then shows the Mystery Shack being covered by this mysterious shadow, followed with a wrecking ball hitting the top and breaking off part of the sign, recreating the ending of the previous installment. Dipper wakes up screaming and says how he had a horrible dream: Gideon Gleeful had taken possession of the Mystery Shack, and he and his family had to move in with Soos and his grandmother. Soos then appears by Dipper, correcting him in that it was not a dream. Mabel then remarks on how Soos's grandma is "old lady soft," and she starts rubbing her cheeks while squealing happily. Grunkle Stan tells Mabel to stop "being creepy" because the news is finally on. Shandra Jimenez is seen on the TV, talking about how Gideon had surprisingly took over the Mystery Shack. She asks Gideon what he plans to do to the shack. Gideon responds that he wants everyone in Gravity Falls to visit the grand closing of it for him to show everybody his incoming plan for something special. Gideon also offers free admission to anyone wearing a pin showing his head. (Overhead, Old Man McGucket is busy working on the Gideon-bot.) Dipper, saddened by them losing to Gideon, says how he usually fixes everything before it goes wrong, and it his fault Gideon now owns the shack. Mabel tells him to cheer up and says she'll have to be the hero of the family now, pulling out her grappling hook. Dipper disagrees with her, saying that the grappling hook has never helped them the whole time they've spent in Gravity Falls. Mabel disagrees and tries to grab a jar of jelly with it, but this just causes the jar to break and leaves a huge mess. Stan, annoyed and depressed by their situation, states that they need to get the shack back. The next day, all the residents of Gravity Falls are waiting outside of the Mystery Shack, excited for what Gideon has in store for them and the shack. In the background, the camera zooms in on Mabel, Dipper, Soos and Grunkle Stan in disguise, thinking of a way to get the deed back. Gideon comes out of the shack, greeting the huge crowd in front of him. After a short speech, he reveals he's going to build his brand new amusement park, "Gideonland." The Pines family and Soos gasp. Gideon then shows Waddles dressed up as Gideon, making Waddles a new attraction and "Gideonland's" mascot. Mabel then screams and calls Gideon a monster. The group then charges onto the stage, trying to tell everyone that Gideon is a fraud and that he stole the deed to the shack and should be arrested. Gideon walks up to them, and tells everyone that he has proof that Stan gave him the deed, and pulls it out of his suit. Sheriff Blubs believes Gideon. Dipper, Mabel, and Stan are kicked off the stage, and the property of the shack by two guards, much to Gideon's delight. After getting kicked out, Soos and the Pines Family are stranded outside of the fence, glumly watching as Gideon speaks more about his plot for "Gideonland". Wendy walks up to them, surprising Dipper. Depressed, Wendy states that since she now has no job, she has to leave town and work at her cousins' lumbermill. Dipper freaks out and says that she can't leave and that they need her. Soos then almost reveals Dipper's huge crush to her by stating: "Dipper has a huge crush on...you..-calyptus trees!" She soon leaves when Robbie arrives with his boom box and pleads for her to take him back. Back at Soos' house, Mabel is worried on where they would stay, with Soos reminding her that Stan always has something figured out. Stan calls Dipper and Mabel's parents, saying where there are, lying by saying that they are in a "four star hotel," despite the ruined state the house is in. Meanwhile at the Mystery Shack, Gideon is seen looking through the contents of 2. Waddles tries to escape through the window, but soon runs and cowers in a corner because of Gideon's pig whistle and looks on, trembling in fear. Gideon's father arrives and tells him that he should be celebrating Gideonland instead on looking at the book. Gideon tells his father the true nature of this book, saying it was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man, and hid the journals where no one could find it, because he knew that when the journals are brought together, it would lead to a gateway to "unimaginable power". Gideon says the codes and maps from the journal have led him to believe that the other book is hidden somewhere on the property and is determined to find it. While Dipper, Mabel, and Soos are playing with toy cars, Stan arrives and tells the kids that he can't take care of them anymore and they'll be going back home and hands them their bus tickets. Dipper pleads to Stan that he can't give up, but Stan says they lost and heads out the door with Soos soon following him telling him to reconsider. Dipper soon has had enough and tells Mabel that if Stan won't get the shack back from Gideon they would have to do it themselves. Mabel also reminds Dipper that while Gideon may have the upper hand, they have one thing he doesn't have; journal 3. Dipper and Mabel then attempt to break in to the Shack with the help of the gnomes but Gideon turns the gnomes against the twins with his pig whistle. As the gnomes grab both a hold of Dipper and Mabel, Dipper drops the third journal, causing Gideon to take the journal from him. Dipper tells Gideon to give the book back, but tells him that he has no muscle, no brain, and is nothing without the book. He then waves them good-bye as the gnomes carry both Dipper and Mabel away. After being dropped off in the forest, Dipper realizes it's over. A shocked Mabel tells him that he can't give up as he always has a plan. Dipper dismisses it that the journal has the plan, and that the only courageous and cool thing he had ever done was from the journal, without it he can't help anyone. With no option left, Dipper and Mabel head to the bus station and leave Gravity Falls. Back at the Mystery Shack, Gideon is overjoyed to have Dipper's journal and runs inside with it, but is stunned to find that it's journal 3, as he thought there were only 2 journals. Thinking that Dipper dropped the third one to keep the first for himself, he runs out the shack and asks Old Man McGucket if the giant Gideon-bot is ready, to which he suggests that Gideon might as well test it. Gideon gets into the bot and tries to get to Mabel and Dipper. Meanwhile at Soos' house, Stan has hit "rock bottom", having no friends, family, and being stuck on infomercials. He then looks at the Gideon pin, wondering how he was always one step ahead, eventually his hearing aid acts up and wonders what's causing it to happen. Stan soon realizes Gideon's weakness and leaves the house. As the bus continues its drive, Dipper sees the bot and tells Mabel, and they run to the bus driver, soon realizing that Soos is the driver. Gideon chases them, and Soos, Mabel, and Dipper get cornered at the edge of a cliff. Mabel and Dipper escape and Gideon tells them he wants book 1. After Dipper tells him that 3 was the only journal he ever had, Gideon grabs Mabel and throws Dipper aside, claiming that he will rule Gravity Falls with Mabel as his queen. As Dipper steps back and remembers Gideon insulting him, and sadly walks away, only to turn back, and he jumps off the cliff into the Gideon Bot. He and Gideon start to fight and Dipper eventually catches the punch, and starts using his hand to punch Gideon. Suddenly, the bot falls off the bridge and Mabel and Dipper are saved by Mabel's grappling hook. Gideon then lies to the crowd drawn to the sound of the crashing robot, saying that Mabel and Dipper tried to kill him by blowing up his bot using dynamite, and orders the cops to arrest the twins. As the cops get ready to arrest them, Stan shows up, revealing that the Gideon pins given to everyone at the Grand Closing were actually hidden video cameras, which Stan had deduced by realizing that his hearing aid had been picking up the feedback. The crowd shocked by this turn against Gideon and he is arrested. Stanford takes the deed and 2'', and he and the others return to the Mystery Shack. When they settle their things back in their room, Stanford checks on the kids. Dipper and Mabel tell Stan that they were talking, and they wanted to show Stan ''3, exclaiming that they finally trust him. Stanford laughs and takes it because he thinks the journal is putting all those things in Dipper's mind. Dipper and Mabel then agree to each other that Dipper does not need the book because he had defeated a giant robot with his bare hands. Afterwards, they go hang out with Soos. Later at night, Stan takes the book and later opens the door behind the vending machine. He walks into the hidden laboratory, goes down a elevator, going to level 3. Revealing that he has journal 1'', he places the three books together with each opened at a specific page revealing what is the blueprint for a machine. He uses codes from the pages to activate the machine and pulls the lever to turn it on, he then says "Here we go" before the screen cuts out. Credits * '''Written by:' **Tim McKeon **Matt Chapman **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Joe Pitt **John Aoshima * Storyboards by: **Matt Braly **David Gemmill * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan, Soos and Bill Cipher ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** Greg Cipes - Craz ** Jennifer Coolidge - Lazy Susan ** John Roberts - Xyler ** Thurop Van Orman - Li'l Gideon ** T.J. Miller - Robbie Valentino ** Kevin Michael Richardson - Sheriff Blubs ** Keith Ferguson - Deputy Durland ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful ** Justin Roiland - Bobby Renzobbi ** Will Forte - Tyler ** Alex Hirsch - Old Man McGucket and Jeff the Gnome ** Kari Wahlgren - Shandra Jimenez ** Gregg Turkington - Toby Determined *'Additional Voices:' ** Dee Bradley Baker - Waddles ** Stuart Allen ** Grey DeLisle - Carla McCorkle ** Alex Hirsch ** Kevin Michael Richardson ** Stephen Root - Bud Gleeful ** Matt Chapman ** Grey DeLisle ** John DiMaggio - Manly Dan ** Alex Hirsch ** Kevin Michael Richardson Production notes Character Revelations *Stan knows how to box. *Stan hides his arrest warrants under the carpet in the Gift Shop. *Stan "was the biggest wimp" on his school playground when he was younger. *Stan had freckles as a child. *One of Mabel's nightmares is losing her cuteness. *Soos has nightmares of a British dog man. *In a picture above Soos' grandmother's TV, it's revealed Soos has done karate before. *The Cute Biker's name is Tyler. *Stan wears a hearing aid. *Gideon's psychic ruse is broken and he is subsequently arrested. *Wendy would be sent to her cousin's upstate lumberjack camp if she wasn't working at the Mystery Shack. *Schmebulock can only say "Schmebulock." *Stan is the owner of 1. *Stan has a giant machine built under the Mystery Shack *Gideon was initially unaware of the existence of 3, believing that only 1 and 2 existed. Series continuity *Mabel mentions her date with Gideon, referencing "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *The "Explosion/Muffin" that Robbie spray painted on the water tower appears again. *Memories of Stan include clips from "The Inconveniencing," "Double Dipper," "Irrational Treasure," "The Time Traveler's Pig," "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," "Boss Mabel," "Bottomless Pit!," and "Land Before Swine." *The 80's style boys from Mabel's fantasy in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" become actual characters. *Mabel's dream of having a human sized hamster ball from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is practically realized. *The cloning copy machine appears in Stan's office again. *We glimpse a scene of Stan's time in a Colombian prison as mentioned in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel." *We get a glimpse of Stan's date with Lazy Susan that was mentioned in "Dipper vs. Manliness." *We see the beginning of Stan's relationship with Carla McCorckle. *Stan's secret behind the vending machine is shown again for the first time since "Tourist Trapped." *Bill knows "lots of things" related to famous conspiracies. Among those that flashed across his body was Nathanial Northwest's statue and the cave room where the Northwest cover-up was located in. **Also a closeup of the stamp from the opening sequence's title card. *Mabel's grappling hook from "Tourist Trapped" makes a reappearance. *A drawing of the tree from "Tourist Trapped" where Dipper found 3 is shown on a page from one of the books titled "Possible Hiding Places." *The picture taken at the lake in with Stan, Mabel, and Dipper in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" was thrown in the fire by Gideon when he got the Mystery Shack. *Jeff, the gnome from "Tourist Trapped," is seen bathing with a bunch of squirrels and making a deal with Dipper and Mabel. *Dipper has a nightmare about the previous events of "Dreamscaperers." *Blendin Blandin from "The Time Traveler's Pig" can be seen right before Stan comes out from his car to prove the townsfolk that Gideon is a fraud. *The painting that Stan stole from Bud Gleeful in "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" makes an appearance. *Robbie is seen trying to get Wendy to take him back after their break up in "Boyz Crazy." Trivia *In Gideon's commercial, the Lil Gideon in Lil' Gideon's Tent o' Telepathy has an MT after it instead of TM, the symbol for "trademark". *Before going into the kitchen to fight the bat, Dipper picks up a saucepan and a spoon, both of which are nicknames of the constellation the Big Dipper. thumb|250px|Stan's tattoo revealed. *The spell Gideon used to summon Bill is "Triangulum, entangulum. Veneforis dominus ventium. Veneforis venetisarium." Which roughly translated in Latin is "Triangle — I invoke you. I come to the defensive barrier of the mind. I will see the barrier destroyed." *Dipper chants the following to allow them to enter Stan's mind: . . . . . . . . . Taken together, the incantation is nonsensical. See individual sentence translation by hovering your mouse over the phrase. *When Gideon falls to his knees and his eyes glow blue he shouts something intelligible. When played backwards you can hear he's actually saying, "Backwards message! Backwards message! Backwards message!"http://mr-elementle.tumblr.com/post/54723347600 *While remembering Stan, Bill flashes an image that matches Stan's tattoo. *On Bill's page in [[3 (Gravity Falls)|book 3'']] the words "ATBASH," "CAESAR," and "A1Z26" are crossed off. The former two are the names of ciphers used throughout the show and the last is referencing the alphanumeric substitution cipher which is also used in the show. *Bill refers to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos as 'the pine tree', 'the shooting star', and 'the question mark', which are symbols surrounding his image on his page in [[2 (Gravity Falls)|book ''2]]. *When Gideon is reading about Bill, before summoning him, 816 is written three times right beside the main image on the first page. Reversed, this is 618. *In Stan's mindscape, the moon looks like his magic 8-ball cane. *In an earlier version, Bill made his appearance to Dipper in a dream.https://twitter.com/JurassicPitt/status/355900792370237440 *"Gideon Rises" revealed the new cryptogram, which is all the previous ones combined. *Bill refers to Dipper, Mabel, and Soos as 'the pine tree', 'the shooting star', and 'the question mark', which are symbols surrounding his image on his page in [[2 (Gravity Falls)|book 2'']]. *The number 618 appears multiple times throughout the episode. *In Stan's mindscape, the moon looks like his magic 8-ball cane. thumb|Jersey Vultures logo behind Stan. *In the memory of Stan as a child and getting bullied in the playground, just before he is hit in the face with a soccer ball, a sports team name "Jersey Vultures" is seen behind him. *The original broadcast of "Gideon Rises" had Stan giving a voice-over at the start of the end credits, saying "''Gravity Falls will return." This is cut in reruns. Critical Reception * Alasdair Wilkins, writing for the A.V. Club, praised this episode, and gave it a grade of an A-, stating that this was the darkest Gravity Falls episode thus far, stated that since the show had became so dark, that it deserved to have the comic relief of Soos to calm the episode down, and praised the rest of the episode, and the only problem he had with the episode was with Dipper thinking that Stan hates him, stating that in Boyz Crazy, the bond between Dipper and Stan appeared to be great, and showing signs of love, although he said that it made sense if the episode stood alone. *Alasdair Wilkins, writing for The A.V. Club praised this episode, and gave it a rating of an A, stating that while it wasn't perfect, It got an A because of the strong writing, character revelations, and how it was a strong ending to the season, and gave the overall season a grade of an A-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/gideon-rises,101086/ http://www.avclub.com/articles/dreamscaperers,100046/, Cryptograms *Stan's mindspace version of the Mystery Shack had "PBVWHUB VKDFN" over the main entrance, which is Caesar cipher for "MYSTERY SHACK." *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads''' "20-15 2-5 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-4 ..."' Once decoded, it reads '"TO BE CONTINUED..." *Right after Dipper and Mabel question what Stan could possibly want from the journal "'''ELOO LV ZDWFKLAJ" is seen carved into a pipe under the floorboards, once decoded it says, "BILL IS WATCHING." *The left hand corner of 3'''s page says " ’ . , .." Once decoded it says, "'THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." *Also during the end credits on the book it says '''"18-5-22-5-18-19 20-8-5 3-9-16-8-5-18-19" Once decoded it reads "REVERSE THE CIPHERS" *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19" Once decoded, it reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE". Gallery References pt-br:Escapando dos Sonhos e Gideão Assume Category:Gravity Falls episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Multi-part episodes